Love is Hard
by Daerwyn
Summary: Amalie Herring is Sirius Black's daughter, but she's in love with Harry Potter. Only problem, they are technically related to each other. With society frowning upon their relationship, Harry Potter does what society wants and breaks her heart. She won't let it go that easily, and soon a war begins within the Order itself, and a cause cannot stand once divided.
1. Chapter 1

"Harry!" Hermione shouted.

"Coming, 'Mione!" Harry shouted down the stairs to the Common Room. Harry kissed me quickly before dashing down the stairs, holding my hand and pulling me with him.

"What in God's name is wrong with you, 'Moine? It's nearly midnight!" I groaned.

Hermione smirked, "Well, Amalie, maybe you should be in the girls dorms, not in the boys dorm."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "When you get a boyfriend, you'll understand, Hermy. You can't stand to stay away."

Harry chuckled, "What do you need?"

"Dumbledore wants to see us."

I sighed, "At this hour! I am going to bed, goodnight." I kissed Harry on the cheek and spun around. I only made it one step before Hermione grabbed my arm and dragged me toward the portrait. I groaned and pulled out of her grip, walking next to Harry down the corridor.

"Lemon Drop," Hermione said. The gargoyle sprang out of the way and the stairs formed. Harry led the way, followed by me, then Hermione.

I knocked. "Come in!" Dumbledore called.

I opened the door and Harry went in first.

"What is so important at this hour of night, Professor?" I asked, yawning.

"Right, sorry for the hour, but this is important. Please, take a seat."

"Oh, your getting married, Professor?" His eyes twinkled at my comment.

"No, Miss Herring. I am not getting married."

I frowned then smiled. "Your pregnant!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry chuckled.

"Quite impossible, but I do have news. Harry, Sirius's will has been found, and you have been left something."

I felt Harry tense. Sirius was not something we talked about. That was forbidden territory.

"Sir, Sirius had a will?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore smiled, "Quite so. He left each of you something."

I choked on my own air. "He left ME something?" He knew about me, about who I was to him?

Dumbledore chuckled, "Why wouldn't he? You all were like his children. Harry WAS technically his child, but that doesn't matter. You were all left something and the will hearing will be this summer."

The summer after fifth year. Sirius had only died a week ago.

I looked at Harry, feeling his sadness.

"When, sir?" I asked softly.

"The day after term ends. So, fifteen days."

I nodded, "Can we go now, Professor, or is there something else?"

"No, no, that is it." I could have sworn Dumbledore glared at my hand in Harry's. "You can go to bed now."

I nodded, "Night, Professor."

"Night, Professor," Hermione said.

Harry and I shuffled out and when we got to the hall, I turned to Harry.

"You okay, baby?" I asked softly. He nodded and took a small breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

I smiled a little, "You can cry, you know. I don't think I've ever seen you cry, except for what happened with Cedric. Harry, you know I cry all the time. It's normal."

I wrapped my arm around his waist and leaned into his chest. "Guys don't cry, Amy."

I rolled my eyes, "They do too."

"I don't cry."

I giggled, "Sure you don't. Did you cry when you saw your parents in the mirror?"

He shook his head.

"Did you cry when Quarrell touched you?"

He shook his head.

"What about when the basilisk bit you? Or Ginny was in the Chamber? Or Hermione was petrified?"

He shook his head.

"What about when Sir- Never mind." I said softly, catching myself.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

I looked up at Harry to see a tear. I reached up and wiped it off. "You sure your okay?"

He smiled a little and wiped away my tear that fell when I thought about how proud Sirius would be of him. I blushed and looked away.

"I do not cry," Harry whispered to me.

I smiled up at him, "I know you don't, but that doesn't meant that I don't catch you."

He kissed the top of my head and I put my head on his shoulder.

"What about when Cedric died?" I asked him.

He chuckled, "Okay, that was different. I was bleeding and I watched him die."

I laughed, "Right. And that is different how? You still had tears, Harry." I paused. "My God! Harry can actually feel sad!"

He rolled his eyes. "You are wierd."

I smiled, "That's why you love me. Okay, so what about the time when you had those weird dreams? You sort of cried then."

Harry chuckled. "No, I didn't. I was sweating."

I giggled, "Were they really dreams about you-know-who or were they dreams of naked women."

Harry laughed a heartfelt laughed, "You got me. How did you know?"

I shrugged, "I just know you too well. Tell me, who were the girls?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "It was only one girl."

I nodded, "Who?"

"Well, if I said you would that be weird?" Harry asked, a little uncomfortable.

I giggled, "No, no. That's cool. At least I don't have to worry about any competition."

He pulled me to him and walked up to the portrait, saying the password. The Common Room door opened and I saw Hermione already up the stairs. I turned to Harry.

"Look, you can cry around me. I cry around you all the time. And, I love you, Harry," I whispered.

He smiled, "I love you too, Amy."

I kissed him before I went up to my room. I quickly changed into my pajamas and fell asleep.

The next fifteen days were. . . slow. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and I stayed behind from the train, so we were going to have to fly home. Completely fine by me, just so you know.

"Ah, I see you are all here. Please, come in," Dumbledore said when we knocked on the door. Harry opened it and I saw Tonks, Lupin, and all the Weasley's. Even Kreature was there. We sat in the empty seats and Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Let's get this started, shall we?"

We all nodded and Dumbledore adjusted his glasses.

"In the even of me, Sirius Orion Black, dying, I leave the following people the following things.

"To Nymphadora Tonks, I leave half of my mother's jewelery."

Tonks looked like she was going to cry.

Dumbledore continued, "To Remus Lupin, I leave Hesper Manor, the house that my mum owned in Devon. I think you know where I'm talking about. We held your furry little problems there over the summer."

Lupin laughed, "Nicely put."

"To the Weasley's, I leave Runnington Manor, in the South side of London. There is plenty of room for everyone."

Molly smiled a little.

"To Hermione Jean Granger," Hermione straightened up. "I leave you my library, and the hidden room underneath your bedroom's contents."

Hermione gasped, "There's a hidden room?"

"And I know you are probably thinking, 'There's a hidden room?'" We all chuckled. "Yes, you pull open the floorboards in the closet and there is a stair case. You can go down them and you will be at a manor, that manor, Snowy Manor, is all yours."

"To Andromeda Tonks, I leave the other half of my mothers jewelery. To Bellatrix Lestrange, you get my mother's old clothes, because they look awful on you."

I bust out laughing, "Only he would do that."

Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes, "To Narcissa Malfoy, I leave you the Luping Manor, near the Welsh shore."

"To Amalie Herring," I blinked, not believing it. "I leave you 12 Grimmauld Place."

"What!" I whispered.

"As well as half the Black Fortune. You also recieve half of the Black family properties. Kreature is in your care, as well."

I couldn't talk. "What!" I managed to squeak out.

"To Harry James Potter, I leave you the other half of the Black fortune, Any other properties the Black Family owned that was left to me, that weren't given out, including H-" Dumbledore stopped, eyes growing wide. "That's impossible!"

"Albus, what?" Molly asked.

"He owns Hogwarts," Lupin said, smiling at Harry. "Your father was an heir to Gryffindor, who owned it, and James passed it to Sirius when he died. After Sirius had it, he passed it to Harry."

"Including Hogwarts, which was passed to me by James Potter's passing."

We all looked at Harry, who was shocked. "I - I own Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore nodded, "It appears so. There is more."

"You also take the title of the Black House, Lord Black."

Harry nearly choked, "I can't take that title, I'm not even a Black!"

I shook my head, "You are."

All eyes turned to me, "I was reading the family tree during Christmas break, and I saw that Hestia Black married William Potter. Your Sirius' great something nephew. You have Black blood flowing through you, Harry."

Lupin's eyes widened.

Tonks smiled, "So, that means that you are related to me as well."

"But, I'm related to Godric Gryffindor? Don't you think that's a little far fetched?"

Dumbledore smiled and pulled out a large scroll of parchment.

"Quite provable actually. These parchments trace themselves and record even the person that has the slightest hint of his blood in them."

He unrolled it and pointed to Harry's name. "There you are."

We all leaned forward and saw it. The castle seemed to shift. We all looked at a roll of parchment that just seemed to appear. Dumbledore took it hesitantly.

"To Harry James Potter, the heir to Gryffindor, I am happy to say that you also take the title of Lord Gryffindor." Dumbledore read off. "The Castle will protect you and you will be able to communicate with the castle, as well as it can communicate to you. Your great-to-the-hundreth-power-grandfather, Godric Gryffindor."

Dumbledore didn't look happy.

"Sir, is something the matter?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, nothing, Miss Granger. I was just thinking that that means that Harry can hire and fire staff."

"I can get rid of professors?" Harry asked, grinning slightly.

"You can't fire Snape, Harry," I hurried out before he said the words.

"And why not?" Harry asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because he was appointed by Dumbledore to protect you," Hermione finished.

Dumbledore looked at me and Hermione, a little shocked. "You knew?"

We nodded, "We figured it out in first year, with his leg. He was hiding the stone and got bitten."

Everyone looked at us, dumbfounded. "And you just figured it out like that?"

I shook my head, "I always knew as soon as Harry had broom trouble, what Snape was saying. I could read his lips and he was saying a reversing spell. When Hermione lit his robes on fire, it distracted Quarrel as well, and stopped the chant."

There was silence and I knew that they would believe me in my most outrageous secret. My pureblood family knew.

"Besides, Sirius told me everything." I whispered. "He is my dad, after all. Read the last line of the will."

Dumbledore looked at the last line, "And Amalie Herring, my daughter, always know that I have loved you. Your mother took you before the Order could send you away. Hope you can forgive me for never telling you."

I smiled a little and sat back in my chair. "My mother told me when I came home from the Ministry Battle. She always loved him, she couldn't believe it when I told her he. . . died."

I chuckled slightly, "I am the last heir to the Blacks, and I didn't even know until three weeks ago."

Harry looked at my black hair, slightly curly, and my black eyes. I looked just like Sirius, just female-fied. I didn't look anything like my blond haired, green eyed mother.

"Your Sirius's daughter?" Harry asked, shocked for nearly the fifteenth time.

I nodded, "Amalie Persephone Black-Herring, daughter of Sirius Black and Melody Herring. Shocker, huh?"

"It looks like we're done here, you are all dismissed to leave," Dumbledore said. We walked out the front door, where we put our trunks and Tonks turned to me.

"You look just like him, you know."

I nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"I can't believe he never told us!" Lupin chuckled, "It's just like him though, knowing the best secret ever and only telling it to us after he. . . passed."

I smiled a little, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Harry turned to me, "You never told me."

I looked down, ashamed, "Okay, so I only found out the day after the Battle and you were still grieving. I didn't want you to look at me and have to look the other way. I know I should have, but I couldn't find myself to tell you. I was still crying over it too."

Harry wrapped his arm around me. I felt a few tears fall from my eyes. I let Harry hold me like that for a while.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you."

He chuckled, "It's quite alright."

I pulled out of his arms, "Let's fly with the others before we get too far behind. Oh, I almost forgot."

I snapped my fingers and Kreature appeared. "You can work in the kitchens here until I decide what to do with you."

"Oh, Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kreature said, truely sounding relieved.

"Good luck, Kreature," I called over my shoulder, then I heard him apparate. I lifted my broom and hooked my trunk up to it. Harry did the same, and then we were flying toward Grimmauld Place, my home.

* * *

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I snapped my fingers and Kreature appeared. "You can work in the kitchens here until I decide what to do with you."

"Oh, Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kreature said, truely sounding relieved.

"Good luck, Kreature," I called over my shoulder, then I heard him apparate. I lifted my broom and hooked my trunk up to it. Harry did the same, and then we were flying toward Grimmauld Place, my home.

* * *

As soon as we walked through the doors, my heart dropped. It was just like I remembered. It was in the same condition. All that was missing was Sirius walking down the stairs, smiling at us. The thought made tears well up in my eyes. I traced my fingers on the wall as I walked down the hall to the living room. When I stopped, I saw that everyone was watching me. I flushed, embarrassed.

"Memory lane," I muttered. They looked away when I caught them and I walked up the stairs slowly. I touched every door, every handle, and when I reached Sirius's room, I froze. I couldn't go in.

Harry was at my side ten minutes later when I had finally gotten myself to reach the handle.

"You're going in there?" he asked softly.

I nodded. "I have to."

"You don't have to do anything."

"Harry, I do. I have to do this."

I reached for the door and Harry pulled my arm away from it. "It's the only room that hasn't been touched by you."

"I think you forget who your talking to. I'm his daughter and I own this place," I whispered.

He let me go like I was burned. "You realize that I'm his godson?"

"That we're practically brother and sister, I've realized it, yes."

I took the handle, ignoring Harry's protests. I slowly turned it and when I opened the door, I saw that Harry had stormed off. Let him be mad. Its not like I wasn't grieving. I was. I cried every day, and every night.

I peered around the room and gave a soft smile. It was so like him, Sirius, I mean. It was dark, yet laid back. There was a bed, two end tables on either side, a dresser, and a desk in the corner. I smiled and went to the desk. I saw that the quill was in the same place as when he last used it.

"Sirius," I whispered, picking up an envelope titled to Tonks. I ran down the stairs after shutting the door. I found Tonks crying next to Lupin. I'd have to hook them up.

"Tonks?" I asked cautiously.

She looked up and I handed her the letter I found. She looked at me confused. "It was Sirius's. In his room."

She nodded and opened it slowly. Whatever she read caused her to smile. "It explains about you. To tell you there's a letter for you under his pillow."

I shook my head, "I can't believe it."

"Thanks, Amy, for looking for something."

I shook my head and sat across from her. "It was nothing, Tonks. I wanted to get a look at Padfoots room he so secretly kept hidden from everyone."

Lupin snorted a laugh. "He didn't even let me in there!"

I raised my eyebrow, "Is there something I should know about, Lupin?"

"What? I didn't mean it like tha-"

"I know, but I can tease you, Lupin. I think its funny when your confused. Don't you agree, Tonks?"

She glared at me and pointed at the door. I took that as my cue to leave. Walking up the stairs, Harry stopped me from going further than the fourth floor.

"Amy," he started, "Please don't go in there again."

"Why not, Harry?" I asked, confused.

"Because, respect his privacy."

I sighed, "Why can't I go into my father's bedroom to see if he left anything to people?"

Harry didn't answer.

"Harry, answer me. Are you jealous?"

"Me? Jealous of you? No!" He said quickly. My heart shattered and tears welled in my eyes.

"I can't believe you."

"What?" he asked. "It's the truth."

"You sure know how to make me feel like trash Harry, you sure do. Review what you said and then we'll talk. But as of right now, we are through."

He stood there dumbstruck. I can't believe he said that! That just simple phrase. _Me? Jealous of you? No!_ It sounds like something Malfoy would say. I couldn't believe him!

"What are you doing?" I heard Harry shout.

"I'm going to find the letter Sirius left me."

"Because he cared about you so much that he didn't even tell you he was your father!" Harry shouted at me. I spun around and he saw my tearfilled eyes.

"Maybe, but you know what, I never want to talk to you ever again."

I walked into Sirius's room and shut the door. I walked over to the bed and grabbed the letter from under the pillow. Sitting down on the floor, I read the letter soundlessly.

There was a scuffle under the bed. Hesitantly, I lifted the bed skirt and came face to face with two little tiny elves.

"Aww, you two are so cute," I whispered.

They scurried out from underneath the bed. "I hope Miss Black isn't mad. Star and Dust were just hiding from Mister Black. He hasn't been around in a while."

"Your names are Star and Dust?" I asked kindly.

They cowered as I held out my hand. "I'm not going to hurt you. Did Sirius hurt you?"

"He didn't hurt us, Miss Black. He just told us we were bad."

"Why are you here?" I asked kindly.

"Does Miss want us somewhere?" One of them asked, fearful.

"No, no! I meant, are you houseelves? Do you work here?"

"Yes, ma'am. Kreature is our father."

Awww, I thought. Kreature was a daddy. I snapped my fingers and Kreature was here.

"You never told me you had children," I smiled at him.

"Miss Black, us houseelves aren't allowed to have children without our Master or Mistresses agreement. If Miss Black doesn't agree, Star and Dust will have to be sent away."

I smiled. "They can stay here. Did you ever tell Sirius?"

"No, Miss. He found them and figured they were sold here long ago."

"You can stay here with them or work in Hogwarts, Kreature."

"Miss won't mind if I stay here, will she?" Kreature asked.

"You can stay, Kreature. Now, Star, Dust, you are welcome to stay here as well. And no one will yell at you or harm any of you, okay?"

They trembled but nodded. "Thank you, Miss Black."

I rolled my eyes, "You three can do what you need to but you must stay in the confines of the house."

They nodded and scurried out of the room. I picked up the letter and continued to read. It said how he wishes he would have told me sooner, that if I read this, he was dead. That if anything happened to him, I could decide the fate of Star and Dust. He obviously had a serious dislike for houseelves, but that was his problem.

In the end, the letter just summed up that I owned this place and most of the money, in addition to my personal account that he had set up for me when he found out my mother was pregnant. I owled my mother, telling her I was spending my summer with the Weasley's, which was true. I was with the Weasley's. I walked down the stairs and saw Star and Dust being picked on my Harry and Ron.

"Ronald Weasley! Harry Potter! Get away from them! Star, Dust, come here."

They were by my side in an instant and near tears. "It's all right. They are just meanies. Don't pay attention to them."

"I am Lord Black," Harry said. "I can order them to do anything!"

"I am the owner of the house! I am the one that controls the elves that live here! I forbid you from even ordering Kreature around! Do not tell my elves what to do!" I said deathly calm. He flinched and went to his room, shutting the door. Ron looked at me like I was crazy.

"Star, Dust, I'm sorry for Harry's behavior. It won't happen again. If it does, you come straight to me, okay?"

"Yes, Miss Black," they bowed before apparating to some place.

I turned to Ron, "And you! Wait until your mother hears about this!"

"Amy, please don't-"

"Until I hear about what?" Molly asked.

I turned to face Molly and sighed, "Ron was taunting the houseelves."

"Ronald-"

"Harry was too!" Ron cut her off.

"I'll get to Harry later! Ron! You know better than that! How dare you! These elves do your dirty work that you are too lazy to even do! I want you to go apologize to Kreature!"

"They were Kreature's children, Molly, not Kreature. Star and Dust are their names."

"He had children?" Molly gasped. "What are you doing with them?"

"They are staying of course!" I said. "I would never turn down a house elf!"

She seemed ashamed, "Of course. I'm sorry. Now Ron! Go apologize to Star and Dust!"

"Yes, mum," Ron grumbled. He sent a glare my way before walking off. I thanked Molly and then headed down the steps to the kitchen. I met up with Kreature and sat down on the chair.

"What can Kreature get Miss Black?"

"I'm fine right now Kreature, thanks anyway."

"Let me know if you need something, Miss."

"Will do, Kreature. What are you doing?"

"Making dinner for everyone, Miss Black. It is the least Kreature can do for you being so nice to Star and Dust."

I smiled. "Kreature, when were they born?"

"Three years ago, Miss. Their mother died a year after."

"Who was their mother?"

"Misty, Miss Black. She was an elf in the Malfoy Manor."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Kreature."

"It's quiet all right, Miss. Kreature's fine now."

"That may be so, but I'm sure Star and Dust miss her terribly."

"Everyday, Miss. Now if you'll excuse me, Miss, Kreautre is going to make dinner."

He kept stiring something and sooner or later Star and Dust started to help him. I sighed and went to the library, where Hermione was.

"I can't believe you let the house elves stay!" she whispered to me, furious. "They should be let free!"

I sighed. "Hermione, I know for a fact they don't want to leave and they'd rather work than be sent to a house that would hurt them. You should have seen Star and Dust. They looked so frightened I'd hurt them."

"That's no excuse! Let them free!"

"That may be what you would do, but I'm not going to just throw them out."

"I would, they deserve to be free."

I huffed, picked a book, and went to my room. It was Pro-elf vs. Anti-Elf. Too bad. I was the only one in charge of the elves, so they were staying.

"Amy?" I heard someone ask.

I turned and saw Tonks. "You're going to yell at me for keeping the elves too? Save it, I don't want to hear it."

"No, I think its great you kept the elves. I would have done the same thing. Kreature looked so happy. I came to say that Dinner was ready. He made it himself."

I smiled, "Alright. Let's go." We walked down the stairs and I turned to Tonks. "What's going on between you and Lupin?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Just the way you look together. It's so cute."

She blushed. "Nothing's going on."

"Oh, well," I smiled. We sat next to each other, Fred on my other side. George sitting across from him glaring.

"What is going on between you two?" I whispered to Fred.

"He's mad that I thought it was great that you kept the elves."

I sighed. "It's breaking up families," I muttered. "I didn't want that to happen! I saved them from having worse lives with a different family."

"I agree! They just don't see that!" Fred said to me.

I sighed and as Harry came in, he glared at me. "I take it you two aren't together?" Tonks whispered.

I shook my head. "He blew it when he said I shouldn't go in Sirius's room. Then he was taunting the little elves."

"Harsh."

"He'll live."

Harry plopped down on the chair in front of me and during the amazing turkey dinner meal Kreature made, he kept glaring at me.

"Justice hurts," I muttered.

* * *

Review. This is pretty long but I loved this chapter the most! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I shook my head. "He blew it when he said I shouldn't go in Sirius's room. Then he was taunting the little elves."

"Harsh."

"He'll live."

Harry plopped down on the chair in front of me and during the amazing turkey dinner meal Kreature made, he kept glaring at me.

"Justice hurts," I muttered.

* * *

Over the next three weeks, the Weasley's, except for Fred, were against me keeping the elves. Tonks, Lupin, and the other were with me. It was terrible. We had meals together, but one side sat on the far end of the table, and the other side sat on the other end.

"Star and Dust would like to give Miss a new dress!" The two houseelves cried one day.

I laughed, "That's not really necessary, but if you want to, you can."

"Yay!" They cried. They were just children. Most elves weren't sold until they were thirty, so they were young and shouldn't be doing house work.

I rolled my eyes and they grabbed my hands, dragging me out of my bedroom to the attic. "Star and Dust set up the attic so that everything would be perfect, if that's okay with Miss!" Star said.

"That's fine, Star."

Dust set me down on a chair and her and Star ran around, grabbing fabric. I rolled my eyes. They were enthusiastic little ones.

"How does Miss feel about this blue?" Dust asked.

I looked at it. A periwinkle. "It's beautiful."

"What about this green?" Star asked.

Olive. "Beautiful as well," I smiled.

"Which one does miss like better?" they asked at the same time.

"You two pick," I sighed.

They climbed all over me, causing me to laugh as they placed the fabric agaisnt my skin, hair, face, trying to find out what they liked better.

"Blue," they said at the same time.

"Blue it is then," I smiled.

They pulled me off the chair and got to work, placing the fabric around my waist, letting it drape, then making a very loose top, but tight around the waist. They got to work sewing after they finished pinning and it looked beautiful already. I just relaxed on the chair, after they assured me that I needed to relax, not help them.

Three hours later, they cheered and I looked at them, "What happened?"

"We finished!" They said simultaeously. God, they reminded me of Fred and George.

"Really? Can I see it?"

They handed me some cloth and I held it up, admiring its beauty. "This is beautiful, thank you."

"Miss is welcome," Dust smiled.

"Now, I believe its lunch time. Shall we go?"

"Yes, Miss," Star smiled.

"I'm definately wearing this tomorrow," I told them. They lit up and started talking to each other about making more. I rolled my eyes and set the dress on my bed before following them to the dining room. Hardly anyone was here. Lunch and breakfast were the meals that hardly everyone ate together with. Fred, Tonks, Lupin, and Ginny were the only ones here.

"Hello," I greeted. Star and Dust put the food on the table and I giggled. They were sandwiches that were shaped like wizard hates in the Muggle stories.

Tonks smiled, "These are cute."

"Miss Tonks like them?" Dust asked.

"Very much," Tonks replied.

Ginny sent me a glare and I shrugged, "They're young and enthusiastic. They love this stuff."

Lupin laughed, "God, you are totally treating them like children!"

"They are only three!" I reminded him. "They are children."

Tonks was on her fifth wizard-hat sandwich and she turned to me. "You are going to have many more house elf babies, aren't you?"

"You never know. Whatever happens, happens."

"Gross," Ginny said.

"Says you," I retorted.

She grumbled something and then walked out. Most likely to go hang out with Harry. Since we 'broke up' - say it like that because we haven't made it official, but its clear - he's been with Ginny all the time. I assume they are dating, but whatever. Like I care.

Actually, I cared a lot.

I sighed as the door shut behind her, "Well, looks like she's still being a bitch," Fred muttered.

"She always is," I agreed.

Fred laughed, "That's my sister."

"That's my ex-best friend," I retorted.

"Sister's are better than best friends."

"Best friends are sisters," Tonks and I said at the same time. I couldn't believe she was seven years older than me. It was strange. I felt like we went to school together, were best friends, not cousins. Whatever. I had fun with her and that's what matters.

* * *

Review! Tell me if you like what I did. PLZ! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? Sign the petition - link is near the bottom of my profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!

-Nastya Wynde


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, loves! So, I'm obviously not updating this story... If you want to adopt it, please, PM me, and I'll let you have it! First come, first serve!

I just don't have any time for it, with classes and such. So, I'll love you forever, direct fans your way, etc:)

Lots of love,  
Ana xoxo

Follow me on Twitter: Anastaesija

Tumblr: ed-and-edwina  
Tumblr: ana-likes-music-not-you


End file.
